1. Field of the Invention
This invention pertains to a float device having an improved structure for securement to a line.
2. The Prior Art
Float devices and structures and schemes for securement of the floats to lines date back into antiquity. The usefulness of float device has been known and utilized by mankind for most of the known history of man. These are extremely useful devices for supporting fishing nets, work tools used in water, fishing lines, and industrial devices such as float controls.
Fishing bobbers have had a great amount of effort expended in the search for better, easier and lower cost fasteners. Still, most bobber retainers corrode, break, slip when intended to be fixed, come apart, pinch the line, will not work on very small or very large lines, and suffer other technical disadvantages. The bobber market also gets stale and bored, and bobber users are perpetually looking for something new and improved.